


Nightmares

by grayscay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha being a mom, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscay/pseuds/grayscay
Summary: Wanda has a nightmare.Natasha talks with her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Nightmares

Wanda's dreams were filled blood-soaked corpses and screaming infants. Bombs flew in the air, and children cried out to parents that would never come home. Brothers lost sisters, and sisters lost brothers.

_Dirty, crippled hands reached out to her, dragging her down into Hell, along with the rest of her family. She screamed, but her mouth was so full of dirt and blood that no sound came out. Pietro staggered forward, his torso disfigured from all the bullet wounds, twisting, reaching for her-_

Wanda started awake in a cold sweat. Her heart was thumping loudly and she gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, her nightmare still fresh in her mind. 

For the past few months, she had been staying at the Avengers Compound in Upstate New York. Apparently, since she was the "cause of Ultrons defeat," she had earned a place here, although Wanda would have been fine just staying in Sokovia and trying to help nurse her broken country back to health.

But Steve and Natasha had insisted that she stayed with them. "Wanda," Steve had told her gently one night, "Sokovia is in ruins. I wouldn't let you stay there, and the Compound has more than enough rooms. Please, stay." 

She'd rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, dad," which had made Steve laugh. Overall, the other Avengers had been kinder to her than she thought they would be. Steve, Sam, Vision, Rhodey and Natasha tried to include her in team meetings, even though she didn't understand half of the words. If had been closer to a family than she'd even known, ever since her parents were killed that fateful night, and it was nice to feel wanted. 

But now she wished she were anywhere but here. The walls, once comforting, now felt claustrophobic and suffocating. She took a deep breathe in, trying to control herself, but eventually gave up and left her room. She'd decorated it with lights and old pictures, hoping that would make it feel like home, but now it just looked cramped. Wanda steadied herself, thought for a minute, and then decided to head towards the kitchen. Maybe there was some tea she could make herself. Did they have tea in America? She'd find out. 

She got lost a few times, because the compound was so big and wild, but eventually ended up where she was headed. Wanda shuffled around in the cupboards for a while, before settling on a peppermint spice tea. She turned on the kettle and waited for the water to boil. 

Wanda was in such dream trance that she didn't notice anyone walk into the kitchen before a hand touched her shoulder and she yelped and fell off the counter. 

It was only Natasha, however, and Wanda felt a sense of calm wash over her. Natasha had always been kind to her. The Black Widow never talked about her past, but Wanda could sense blood, betrayal and pain, despite the fact that the Avenger was only about thirty. 

"I- uh, sorry,,, I didn't- I'll just-" Wanda stuttered. 

Natasha looked amused. "I don't bite." She said, smirking a little. 

Wanda blushed and turned away, looking out the large window that circled the kitchen. Her nightmare came crawling back to her, making her fingers clench up. 

"It goes away, you know." Natasha said suddenly. Wanda looked up at her in confusion. The Black Widow gestured to her clenched hands. "The nightmares."

"I-" Wanda began, ready to defend herself, but Natasha put her hands up, looking a little sad. 

"I'm not trying to embarrass you." She said honestly, "I just know what it feels like. To feel suffocated and trapped and drowning in your mistakes. My past is bloodier and worse that yours." She sighed and sat up on the counter next to Wanda. "We all have nightmares. Steve can barely get three hours of sleep a night, and Sam's woken me up more than once with his yelling. You just have to fight the demons. I promise you it gets better." 

Wanda was surprised. Words of wisdom from Natasha? But she couldn't deny it had make her feel better. At least she had friends ( _family)_ looking out for her. 

"Thanks." She said quietly. The kettle let out a _ding_ and Natasha hopped off the counter. 

"I can bring it up for you." She said, smiling softly. Wanda smiled back. 

"I'd like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so short (again). Exams are coming up so there probably isn't going to be any more activity here for a few weeks. Hope that's okay!
> 
> Honestly, I LOVE Wanda and Natasha's friendship, and I wish the MCU had focused on it more, and given them more scenes together. Despite most of their friendship being fanon, I absolutely adore both of them.


End file.
